The Shortest Story Ever! Series
by Mouseworks Inc
Summary: A collection of really short stories which I update every once in a while. As they say, Brevity is Wit!
1. the STORY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Once upon a time, Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hi Harry!" said Ron.

"Hello Harry." said Hermione.

"Hi guys!" said Harry.

* * *

The End!

* * *

A/N: well I needed another story published! 


	2. Bertie Bott's

"I have some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans," Said Harry.

"I want some," Chorused Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Me too," Chorused Seamus, Colin, and Ginny.

"We'll have a go," Said Draco with Crabbe and Goyle beside him.

"I got Tutti-Frutti," said Everybody except the Slytherins.

"Eww," said the slytherins, "I got -CENSORED-"

The End


	3. The Ship that Should NEVER Sail

Professor Minerva McGonaGall and her secret lover were sitting in the room of requirement. It was furnished very romantically, a roaring fire, with candles and cushions everywhere.

"Oh professor, I love you." The boy said.

"I love you too Draco, but would you do one thing for me?" the teacher said.

" Anything!" Draco said.

"Call me Minnie." Minnie said.

"Ok. Sugarlips." Draco said.

"Thanks, Cuddlebunns." Minnie said.

THE END

A/N: what do you think? My sister wrote that one! Isn't is gross!


	4. Voldemort by SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon

A/N: this is NOT a story created by me, but by SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon. You can also find this in the reviews.

Voldemort slipped on a banana and was eaten by the Giant Squid.

The End.


	5. Glasses

Reminder: I am not J.K. Rowling, but if I was, I'd be bloody rich!

* * *

Harry broke his glasses again.

"Occulus Reparo!" Hermione stated.

* * *

The end. 


	6. Short Vacation

Disclaimer: I didn't create this series. My brother did. I did write the ship that should never sail though.

Really Big Important Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, Airplanes, or America

Short Vacation

Harry stepped off the 747 and looked around him.

"America is cool."

He got back on and went back to England.

THE END

It just kinda popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it. Hopefully you guys think it's funny l


	7. Fang and Fluffy

Once upon a time Fang and Fluffy decided to switch names.

The end.

PS: J.K. Rowling was mad that they screwed up her joke.


	8. Rezzing Medley

It's my unbirthday, so I'm rezzing the shortest story ever series! Yayz! In this chapter, we have a medley! One created by me, and another fan-created story by navarro09!

navarro09's story

Once upon a time, Draco wanted to be Harry Potter. So he took Harry's glasses, painted a scar on his forehead, and dyed his hair black. 

But without his glasses, Harry couldn't see. The same could also be said for Draco who's vision was now blurry due to the heavy prescription glasses he now sported.

Somehow, they each ran into each other so fast and so hard when trying to see that they clonked heads and both caught amensia. When they woke up, both thought they were the real Harry, and so they got into a fight until Harry killed...er..Harry. Thus was the end of the famous Harry Potter and the great Draco Malfoy.

My Story

One night, Harry bolted upright on his four-poster bed.

"I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED OCCLUMENCY!!!" he screamed.

Then he went back to sleep.

End of Medley!


	9. Book Seven

_During summer…_

"Hey, Potty," Dudley asked, "Guess who dies in Book Seven!"

"DON'T TELL ME! I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!" Harry replied.


	10. Snape Contest

This time it's different; we're going to use the marauders instead of Harry!

Here goes.

"Git." Said James

"A really really really big git, whom I hate with a firery burning hatred. He will forever be my enemy," said Sirius.

"Greasy." Said Peter.

"An idiot." Said Remus.

The contest was; describe Snape in as few words as possible.

Sirius lost.

The end


	11. Chamber of Secrets Memories

Chamber of Secrets Memories (said with Homestar Runner speech impediment)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howmstawr wunnow

Once upon a time, Arthur Weasley found a cell phone…

…The End?


	12. Puppet Pals

Puppet Pals

Back from a long hiatus...

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to sometimes, I still do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. Nor do I own the puppet pals. Or youtube...

And now for the latest short story!

The pressure to write something fantastic is causing a mind block!

Oh! I got something!

Once, Harry decided to do something very muggly, and surfed the internet...

Found youtube...

"I do not have angst!"

the end!


	13. You Know You've Done This

"Ron, how could you join the Death Eaters?" Hermione sobbed as Ron pointed his wand at her.

"Let's face it," Ron chuckled, "I'm evil. AVADA KED-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" As his wand was blasted out of his hand, Ron turned around. Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy.

"Curses! Foiled again!" said Ron as he scrambled for his wand.

"You've got that right," Said Draco. "Levicorpus!" Ron promptly started dangling in the air.

"Oh, Draco!" Said Hermione as she rushed towards him.

"Oh, Hermione!" Said Draco as they embraced, his leather pants squeaking against her catholic school girl skirt. They looked into each other's eyes, and leaned in close…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Said J.K. Rowling.

"Oh Snap!" the author closed her macbook and ran away from the _real_ author as fast as she could.


	14. What's in a Name?

When Albus Severus Potter got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of his first year, he made a beeline for his father.

"Albus! How was your year?" Harry asked.

"Dad, I don't care if I was named after the Minister of Magic," Albus said. "I hate my name!"


End file.
